


Something Crashed

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Xisuma mentioned, a lot of hermits mentioned, cubfan mentioned, evil x mentioned, grian mentioned, helsknight mentioned, iskall mentioned, joe hills mentioned, mute tommyinnit, scar mentioned, stress mentioned, welsknight mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Tommy and Ren chats about building.
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 13
Kudos: 474





	Something Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> i only wanted to write, and did not mean to cross any lines
> 
> feel free to throw any ideas and thoughts

“Incoming!!!” Ren shouted from across the mesa biome he terraformed. Tommy could only wince when he heard the werewolf crash from the lava deltas. The fire ghost liked the warmth of the lava and for once he wanted a break from the gloomy fog of the nether in the Upside Down.

“I’m okay-” Ren tried to stand up only to end up tumbling down a few blocks away from the spirit.

[oof BIG F] he wasn’t sure the older man can see what he typed, but Tommy had to share some sympathy, he could he a groan from the werewolf as he crawled down to the nearest person from him,

“I think I’ll just take a break, boring a hole in the tower can drive you nuts,” Ren croaked,

[at this point I don’t know how all of you are still sane], Ren chuckled as he glanced at the communicator,

“Part of it was the satisfaction of finishing something, like in the last word we are in, I made a railways system, which got caught up in a prank war, and took more a year to complete, most hermits loved flying with their wings or elytras and rockets, but some us cannot afford to fly back then still,” the werewolf positioned himself beside the ghost, their communicators are now both pinging as apparently the boom of the TNT can be heard from the belly of the jungle that is home to Stress, Grian, Scar, and Iskall.

[I’m okay, Tommy’s with me], a chat from Ren,

[what are we even trying to do in there? What’s the deafening bombing for]

“I plan to make a storage system, most hermits now have a proper place to put their supplies, since all of us like to make massive things,” Ren replied,

[Scar still have like a f*ckton of chests scrambled all over]

“Well, that’s Scar for you…. he tries,”,

[Joe doesn’t have one]

“To quote the guy, _That's the Joe Hills difference_ ,”,

[you’re all weird]

“We all have our own gig running around, X started to change his helmet styles according to the new mobs around, so far he had a turtle, bee, and strider face, Cub and Scar are vexes and are a complete pain in the butt back in our fifth or fourth world, Doc and his inclination to be a mad scientist, many of us have actually experimented with ourselves, which unsurprisingly did not end well, I hear Wels’ clone is still hanging out in the Nether, Evil X is probably still stuck in the void after that stunt he pulled,” Ren shrugged,

The two paused for a moment of silence for a few minutes,

“I’ll ask you something, Tommy?”,

[you’re already asking something]

“You know what I mean, but,”

[you’re a butt]

Ren mocked a hurt expression, “Anyways, seeing this many build styles, whose is your favorite?”, the ghost shrugged,

[all of your builds are awesome]

“I won’t tell, or be hurt if you picked Grian’s or Scar’s,”,

[i don’t actually have a favorite]

[honestly]

[im not a builder]

_I just destroy stuff_


End file.
